the rememberance
by eshiestryke
Summary: what happens when a red hedgehog with black streaks meets up with her past love who suprisingly survived the crash into earth too. and what happens now that she meets him for the first time in fifty years when he remembers her and she doesnt? now rated m for any thing i may do in the future
1. first day of torture

"_Aaahhhh!"the red hedgehog with black streaks, shady, screams as she plumets down to earth. Why is this happening to thinks suddenly she seesfire coming from the bottom of her capsule. She looks next to her to find another hedgehog also falling. Some how she recognizes him.__**"beep, beep"**__Then they see the ground__**."beep, beep" **_I sit up in my bed sweat dripping from her forhead. _It was just a dream _I thought "**shady! Your going to be late for school!" **That is my evil mother she isn't my real mother its thatever since I woke up from who knows what she was chosen to be my mother. Since she's so evil I like to make her mad at me. I got out of bed and took my time getting ready for school. My new school starts at seven thirty and its seven thirteen. I was done getting dressed so I ran to the breakfast table, grabbed some toast, kissed my dad who loved me so much and would keep mommy de'vil at bay, grabbed my books and ran out of the door. It was seven fifteen when I got to school. I don't know how I got this speed but I know I have it.

"hey shades!"my neighbor/best friend ever, sonic the hedgehog says to me "hey speedster" I call back at him. Ive been awake for two months and me and him are the best of friends. We were going to the same high school, mobious high. I've met all of sonics close friends so we are all real close too. "what do you have for first period?" he askes. "I have biology, you?" "Math" "well see you in P. E." Just as I said this the bell rang._here goes my first day of torchure_. "allright class we have two new students" mrs. Hawkins says "why don't you two introduce your selves. Say what organism you are and tell us something about your selves"_ teacher talk for say what animal you are and say something about your self._ "Im Shady Analise Lilly Deboye. I'm a hedgehog. I'm very fast, if my memory serves me right I run at the speed of light." _The hedgehog next to me lookes familiarwhere have I seen him before? _"I'm shadow the hedgehog. Obviously I'm a hedgehog. I'm also the ultimate life form" _ultimate life form?where have I heard this before?_

"Shady, Shadow, you two can sit iver there together" mrs. Hawkins said while pointing to two empty seats in the back corner. We took our seats and I tried to make a friend out of shadow. "i'm shady" holding a hand out to shadow who only said,"I have no intention of becoming _your _friend so save yourself some trouble and drop it." _Shesh who put sand in his running shoes?_ I spent the rest of the period sitting next to mister grouchy. In the middle of class I remembered something. _**Now I remember **__I saw shadow in my dream last night. _I decided to ask, "Ne, shadow where do you come from?" "well according to what our teacher said I come from my mother's stomach." _Wow thatwas so stupid yet funny at the same time oddly his rudeness doesn't hurt as bad as I thought it would oddly I feel used to it._

Then the bell rang and I was off like a rocket. "glad too see suspended animation hasn't affected your speed my love", said shadow.


	2. this day just doesn't get better

**A/N: **sorry about how short the last chapter was I didn't know it was my first chapter ever

**Disclaimer: **I do not own sonic, shadow, or any of their friends however I do own shady and this story

Here's chapter 2

_Chapter 2: this day just doesn't get better_

I keep running until I bump into someone. "Oww! Why don't you watch where your- oh hey shady! Haven't seen you in forever." "Rouge it's only been a week and I'm sorry about bumping into you." I say giving her an apologetic look while helping her up. I don't know how or when but she ended up getting herself pregnant so she's having trouble getting around. Rumor has it that it's her boyfriend, Knuckles', kid.

"so what have you been up to? I see you've been hanging around sonic. When are you going to admit you like him? Just ask him out already!" "I've told you and all the other girls a million times that **I DON'T LIKE SONIC!**" I yell back at her. "Why are you being so defensive about it, hmm?" "It's because I don't like him" "sure" she says sarcastically.

Just then the bell rang "oh snap! I'm late! See ya Rouge." "Alright take care." Then I entered P.E. thank god for that it was the only class where I could actually pass. "SHADY! YOU'RE LATE DO TEN LAPS AROUND THE TRACK!" coach fillips yells at me. _I hate it when people yell at me it just makes my blood boil._ I run the track in about a second per lap, I just felt lazy and didn't want to run too fast although I adore running.

I came in second place even though I had to run 10 laps. I was just behind sonic but he ran right by my side just because he felt like it. Then I heard coach fillips yelling again.

"YOU'RE LATE HEDGEHOG! GO RUN 20 LAPS FOR BEING 30 MINUTES LATE!" then I heard a deep cold voice that I recognized clearly. "Piece of cake." "Shadow." I said in a smug tone. "you know him shades?" "yeah, I just saw him in my first period. He's new too. His name is shadow the hedgehog. He's a real pain considering he doesn't wanna make friends."

"alright class today we're going to play dodge ball" _yes, dodge ball one of my favorite games also known as the one game where you can hurt someone on purpose and not get in trouble. Hehe_. "Team captions: Hedgehog, Echidna." both shadow and sonic stepped up. _oh no._ I think to myself._ they both have the same last name. _"I meant the blue one." "I have a name you know, it's sonic" "right, right if I took the time learning names they'd have to pay me overtime." I ended up on Sonic's team with shadow._ I don't even remember sonic picking on him maybe he was a left over._ we ended up winning . After that I had math and social studies both classes that I shared with sonic and shadow. _weird I have a lot of classes with this creep._

Then it was lunch. I got my favorite ramen noodles witch I didn't even think they sold. After I paid I began walking to Sonic's table when I felt a hand grab my wrist. I turn around too see shadow's ruby eyes staring at me. "what do you want from me?" "can I eat lunch with you?" _umm okay what's going on here? "_sure why not?" I say with a little hint of suspicion. Then he pulls me to an empty table. we eat in silence. Then the bell rang for fifth period and as it turns out we have that together so he takes my books and walks with me. We give the teacher our schedules and sat next to each other. Rouge tapes me on my shoulder and winks at me. _she must of seen darn it. _

After three more periods of different teachers ranting on and on about who knows what (in all honesty I fail because I could care less about what old people are blabbering about especially if all they do is lecture us on how we need to be respectful or how in their day they never sassed their teachers or they'd get a wupp'n.) the bell rings telling us to get the heck outta their and we leave so that we can get ready for the other 179 days of torture that the teachers have for us.

As it turns out someone lives next to me and sonic can you guess who? Shadow is walking right behind us. He really is getting on my nerves and if I find out he really doesn't live near us I swear I'm gonna kick his face in so hard he'll have eyes in the back of his head.

Please r &r


	3. why do i even bother with them

**A/N: this is chapter 3 of the remembrance: **_**why do I even bother with them**_

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own sonic or his friends but I do own shady and this story

_Chapter 3: why do I even bother with them?_

After I got home I heard Cruella feeding Pete her son. God only knows how much I hate her. Everyone in this family except me even though Deferia, mommy de'vil's real name, acts like the evil step mother in Cinderella and my "dad" acts like the usual protective of his daughter dad. He wanted a daughter but got a son instead, Pete, when he found out about me it was the happiest day in his life.

_Flash back Steven's point of view:_

I was just coming out of work when I heard a commotion to my right. Out of curiosity I got to check out what's going on I look and on the stage there is a red and black anthropomorph hedgehog on the stage. _She's just like me and my family we are anthros to. _Just then the guy says to the crowd, "who is willing to adopt this young lady until we can find out more about her?" Just then I got an idea. I step out of thecrowd and pull out my cell phone. And call my wife. _Ring………ring……….rin-hello?_ "Deferia? It's me Steven" hello_ Steven this is odd you never call unless it is an emergency. Is there something wrong?_ "no there isn't but I know how you wanted a girl right?" _yeah but what does this have to do with why you're calling_ "okay there is this girl that they found and they need someone to adopt her and she is an anthro just like us so I was thinking of adopting her." _That is a great idea! _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

That is how I ended up with them. Daddy wanted a girl just because. Deferia wanted one so she didn't have to do the chores. Still she does the chores because I'm _"a worthless piece of trash that doesn't know how to do anything right" _quoting what she said last weekend when I made her mad at me for burning water. _How is that even possible? I can make chilidogs for sonic but I can't boil water for corn! How retarded is that?_ Then Cruella brings me back from cloud 9. "SHADY! IF YOU DON'T MIND I'M TRYING TO GET PAST SO I CAN WASH CLOTHES. You really need to get your head out of the clouds before you get lost one day and can't come back. That'll be the day." She babbles as she walks down the hall to the laundry room. I look at Pete who's laughing at who knows what. Then my cell phone starts playing my ring tone, I am all I am by crush 40, I look on the caller ID to see that it is Amy.

"Hello?"

"Shades? Hey I was thinking since tomorrow's Saturday maybe you, me, Tikal, Rouge, and Cream could go shopping together."

"Sure what time?"

"6 o'clock"

"Alright see ya there"

"Alright"

Then I did my homework. Who gave teachers the stupid idea that it was a good thing to give us homework on the weekends? I finished up and went to bed because I felt something strange is going to happen tomorrow.


End file.
